Die Zeit Danach
by atalanta92
Summary: AbeXMiha Nur ein kleines Gespräch.


Oofuri

Mihashi erwachte langsam aus dem Schlaf und das erste was er bemerkte war die Wärme die ihn umgab. Er behielt seine Augenlieder geschlossen und drehte sich zur Wärmequelle. Er hörte ein leises Lachen und rascheln als sich etwas bewegte. Der Pitcher zwang sich seine Augen zu öffnen und erschrak bei dem Anblick.

Sein Catcher beobachtete ihn amüsiert und lächelte auf ihn hinab .Er lag auf der Seite und stützte seinen Kopf mit einen Arm ab .Mihashis Augen wurden groß und er spürte wie das Blut ihm ins Gesicht schoss.

"A-A-Abe-kun?"

Der Pitcher wollte sich aufsetzten, wurde jedoch von einen schmerzhaften ziehen an seine Rückseite gestoppt. Er zog die Augen bei dem Schmerz zusammen und zog scharf die Luft ein.

Abe berührte ihn an der Schulter und gab ihm zu verstehen sich hinzulegen.

"Du solltest dich nicht zu sehr bewegen. Ruh dich aus. Vielleicht haben wir es fürs erste Mal ein bisschen übertrieben. Du bist danach erschöpft zusammen gebrochen."

Der Schwarzhaarige hatte einen leichten pinken Hauch im Gesicht und berührte Mihashis Wange. Mihashi zuckte bei der Berührung zusammen. Abe verengte genervt die Augen.

"Mihashi…."

Mihashi wich bei der drohenden Stimme zurück und sah überall hin außer in das Gesicht seines Catchers.

"Mihashi… du wirst dich wohl oder übel an mich gewöhnen müssen. Denn wenn du mich einmal an dich heranlässt…" und dabei sah er ernst zu ihm hinunter.

"…wirst du mich nicht mehr so schnell los."

Der Pitcher erschrak und ließ einen überraschten Laut von sich, als Abe einen Arm um ihn schlang und an sich zog. Mihashi wurde rot und ihm wurde ein wenig schwindelig. Seine Stirn presste gegen Abes Schlüsselbein und er fing an zu stottern als er etwas bemerkte.

"A-A-A-Abe-kun…s-s-sind wir…-"

Abe wartete geduldig und spürte den schnellen Herzschlag von seinem Pitcher.

"...n-n-n-n-na…ckt?"

Mihashi sah mit großen unschuldigen Augen zu Abe hinauf. Dieser musste grinsen. Sein Pitcher war einfach so naiv das es schon süß war.

"Ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht siehst du mal nach?"

Der Pitcher wurde knallrot und schüttelte hektisch den Kopf. Abe musste lachen.

"Dann fühlst du wohl am besten."

Bevor Mihashi protestieren konnte, hatte Abe seine Hand gepackt und auf seine Brust gelegt.

"Hm. Also ein Hemd scheine ich nicht an zu haben."

Mihashi konnte die Wärme spüren die von den Körper ausging und den fremden Herzschlag unter seiner Handfläche.

"Vielleicht eine Hose?" schlug Abe vor und führte Mihashis Hand langsam seinen Körper hinab. Die Sinne des Pitchers liefen auf Hochtouren und er konnte jede kleinste Welle oder Muskel unter seinen Fingern ausmachen. Mihashi schluckte hart. Er gab es ungern zu doch auf eine Gewisse Art und Weise fand er es spannend was passieren würde. Abe fragte sich inzwischen ob sein Pitcher noch röter werden konnte bevor er einen Herzinfarkt erlitt. Aber es machte ihn zu viel Spaß Mihashi zu ärgern und schreckte nicht davor zurück seine Finger weiter hinabzuführen. Ihre Hände erreichten bald seinen Bauchnabel und folgten ab dort dem natürlichen Pfad der sie abwärts führte. Mihashi dachte er würde Ohnmächtig werden als seine Fingerspitzen die kleinen Härchen streiften. Bevor er jedoch mehr berühren konnte führte Abe ihre Hände seitwärts zu seinem Oberschenkel.

"Anscheinend nicht. Dann muss ich wohl nackt sein." sagte Abe und ließ die warme Hand seines Pitchers los.

Er bemerkte dennoch das Mihashi ein wenig zitterte und legte eine Hand auf dessen Hüfte. Dieser löste sich aus seiner Starre und starrte zu dem Schwarzhaarigen hinauf. Abe lehnte sich vor und gab ihn einem Kuss auf die Stirn und lächelte.

"Wie geht es dir? Tut dein Hintern sehr weh? Soll ich dir ein Aspirin holen?" Mihashi schüttelte den Kopf. " I-Ich bin ok…"

"Wirklich? Es war dein erstes Mal und ich bin zum Schluss etwas wild geworden."

Mihashi schüttelte wieder den Kopf und presste seine Stirn gegen Abes Schlüsselbein. Der Körper seines Catchers war so warm das er sich am liebsten einrollen und weiterschlafen wollte. Abe durchwühlte mit seiner Nase die weichen braunen Haare und zog ihn näher zu sich. Ihre Beine wunden sich zusammen doch er achtete darauf das ihre Becken nicht gegeneinander rieben.

" Schlaf ruhig noch was Mihashi."

"A-Aber d-deine Eltern…"

"Sind noch nicht zurück und mein Bruder übernachtet bei einen Freund. Es ist gerade mal halb elf. Sie sind bestimmt noch auf dieser Geburtstagsfeier. Außerdem habe ich ihnen gesagt dass du heute hier übernachtest. Nur nicht das wir im selben Bett schlafen."

Abe musste lachen als er sich vorstellte wie seine Eltern reagiert hätten wenn sie sie vor zwei Stunden gehört hätten.

" Du willst doch morgen wieder pitchen oder?" Mihashis Augen leuchteten auf.

"J-Ja!"

"Wegen der Schmerzen wirst du morgen nicht gut pitchen können. Deswegen solltest du nicht mehr mit mir re-"

" I-Ich kann!" sagte Mihashi laut und überraschte den Catcher. "Ich k-kann morgen pitchen! I-Ich…ähm i-i-ich bereue nicht …mit dir geschlafen zu h-haben Abe-kun…"

Mihashis Stimme war immer leiser geworden und seine letzen Worte waren nur ein leises Geflüster gewesen. Abe konnte ihn nur anstarren.

Der Pitcher errötete und vermied Augenkontakt. Aber Abe hatte das Leuchten in seinen Augen gesehen und wie Ernst Mihashi es meinte. Mihashi zuckte zusammen als Abe sich gegen die Stirn schlug und sein Gesicht mit der Handfläche verbarg. Das letzte was er wollte war das sein Pitcher sah wie ihm das Blut ins Gesicht schoss und er dieses dämliche grinsen nicht mehr vom Gesicht bekam. Er hatte eigentlich vor gehabt zu sagen, dass Mihashi aufhören sollte mit ihm zu reden und stattdessen schlafen sollte. Und Mihashi hatte natürlich etwas anderes verstanden. Das hätte er vorausahnen sollen.

" T-Tut mir Leid Abe-kun. H-Habe ich etwas fa-falsches gesagt?"

" Du bist so ein Idiot Mihashi…"

Das nächste was Mihashi spürte waren warme Lippen auf seinen und er verkrampfte sich. Er wusste einfach nicht wie er sich verhalten sollte. Doch er beruhigte sich als eine Hand anfing seine Wange zu streicheln und gab sich dem Gefühl hin. Er schloss die Augen und spürte das Grinsen in Abes Gesicht worauf er auch lächeln musste. Der Schwarzhaarige strich mit seiner Zunge über Mihashis pinke Lippen. Nach einer Weile öffnete dieser scheu den Mund doch Abe zog seine Lippen zurück und grinste noch breiter als er ein enttäuschtes Wimmern hörte.

" Schlaf jetzt Mihashi."

Abe schloss die Augen und drehte sich auf den Rücken. Er schob seinen Arm unter Mihashis Kopf und drückte ihn zu sich. Die braunen Haare kitzelten sein Kinn und er spürte wie sein Pitcher langsam einen Arm um ihn legte. Es vergingen einige ruhige Minuten und Abe war dabei sich dem Schlaf hinzugeben als er leichte Vibrationen spürte. Er lächelte.

" Was ist denn so witzig?" fragte er schläfrig. Mihashi erstarrte und murmelte. " N-Nichts Abe-kun."

"Ach komm Mihashi. Mittlerweile müsstest du doch wissen dass du mir alles erzählen kannst."

" Ähm… naja.. M-mir ist nur aufgefallen das…"

" Was? Sprich weiter."

" A-A-Abe-kun ist ziemlich laut wenn…naja… vorhin..du w-weißt schon machst." Abe riss die Augen auf und sah ungläubig auf seinen Pitcher der sagte er wäre laut beim Sex.

" WAS? M-Mihashi!" er errötete.

Der Braunhaarige musste bei Abes Gesichtsausdruck lachen und der Catcher konnte nicht anders als lächeln als er den Klang hörte. Sein lächeln wurde aber plötzlich zu einem bösen Grinsen und er drehte sich zur Seite. Genau auf den kleineren Teenanger. Mihashis Lachen erstarb und er blickte hinauf in die Augen seines Freundes.

" Ich bin also laut im Bett huh? Wollen wir doch mal sehen wie Laut **du **werden kannst."

" W-warte A-Abe-ku-" Er kam nicht mehr zum sprechen als Abe seine Lippen hart auf die seinen presste und auf ihn stürzte.

Unnötig zu sagen das der Pitcher am nächsten Morgen nicht einmal halb so viele Bälle werfen konnte als sonst und er verzog bei jeden Ball das Gesicht. Abe allerdings hatte bei jedem verzogenem Gesicht seines Pitchers ein zufriedenes Grinsen im Gesicht.

Die Mannschaft wagte nicht nachzufragen.


End file.
